1. Field Of The Invention
This invention is related to extra corporeal blood access and radiation methods and apparatuses and, in particular aspects, to such methods and apparatus in which flowing blood is subjected to energy in a variety of forms, including, but not limited to, radiation, electromagnetic force, fields or atomic particles.
2. Description Of Related Art
The prior art discloses a variety of methods for pumping blood to and from a blood source. In several of these methods blood is pumped from a person or animal, processed in some way, and then relatively quickly pumped back into the person's or animal's circulatory system.
For example, in both kidney dialysis and autologous blood transfusion methods, apparatuses are used which circulate a person's blood from the person's circulatory system to external processing apparatuses and then the processed blood is returned to the person's circulatory system.
The apparatuses involved in pumping and recirculating the blood employ tubing, pumps, connectors, seals, catheters, etc. to effectively and safely move and process blood.
Many medical techniques presently require that medication be taken orally and be processed through a patient's digestive and/or vascular system, or that medications be injected. Problems arise with each type of administration of medicine, including time to take effect and proper dosage. These methods may require multiple treatments. Recovery time associated with them may also be prolonged.
The prior art discloses a variety of blood analysis and treatment devices and methods. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,680 discloses a spectrophotometric method, apparatus, and reflectance technique which requires an interface with a part of a person's body and which monitors the metabolism of a body organ by measuring changes in the skin and blood. The measurements are made by transmitting near-infrared radiation to the organ, and then detecting and measuring the radiation intensity.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,803,992 discloses a medical instrument for viewing vascular system members internally and employs light energy and detects and measures body variables. The instrument has a catheter head structure containing optical components such as reflectors and lenses to detect such variables. The instrument detects specific elements or compositions and diagnoses various conditions and maladies.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,948,248 discloses a measuring device and method for determining concentration of constituents in the blood by measuring different absorption characteristics of different wavelengths of light as they are passed through living tissue containing blood. This reference specifically teaches a device which is less susceptible to the effect of electromagnetic waves.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,950,225 discloses a method for extra-corporeal blood treatment that includes subjecting at least a fraction of the blood to ultraviolet, x-ray, or laser radiation (See FIG. 4, items 172, 173, 174) and temperature adjustment of the blood by heating (Col. 10, lines 64-67) (See Col. 11, lines 25-68; Col. 12, lines 1-6).
U.S. Pat. No. 3,799,672 discloses a device for monitoring blood oxygen saturation during extra-corporeal bypass procedures and uses an infrared light emitting diode and a visible red light emitting diode to illuminate blood flowing through a plastic couvet. See Col. 3, lines 16-22; Col. 4, lines 54-68; Col. 6, lines 62-67).
U S. Pat. No. 4,737,140 discloses an extra-corporeal irradiation chamber and method for energizing photoactivatable substances in blood. (See FIG. 2 and Col. 3, lines 45-57).
U.S Pat. No. 4,787,883 discloses an extra-corporeal thermo-therapy device and method for continuously treating blood with separate blood heaters. U.S. Pat. No. 4,908,014 is a division of U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,883.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,851,181 discloses a blood level detector for monitoring blood levels with a light emitting element projecting through a transparent wall and light responsive elements receiving light reflected from the blood.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,960,408 discloses treatments and methods for stimulating immunological response in which a psoralen or furocoumarin compound in blood is activated by exposure to ultraviolet light.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,820,260 discloses a method and apparatus for sonication of blood to inactivate the sodium potassium ATPase of red blood cells in which the blood is subjected extra-corporeally to an ultrasound field.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,818 discloses a device for holding a transparent tube through which blood may flow and an optical sensor for detecting the presence of blood flow through the tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,993,560 discloses a method and apparatus for monitoring cellular activities that includes a technique for taking photographs through a transparent top or bottom cover of growing tissue.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,867,738; 4,895,558; 4,547,186; and 4,619,640 disclose a variety of transfusion systems.
"PDT Needs Better Lasers to Fulfill its Promise," P.G. Goforth, Laser Focus World, November 1990, page 17, describes photodynamic therapy and its applications. One application is the use of photosensitizing drugs and specific light wavelengths to eradicate cancer cells. A variety of light sources are discussed, including projectors and lasers.
"Fiberoptic Sources and Detectors Come of Age," T.V. Higgins, Laser Focus World, November 1990, page 173-188, discloses light sources for fiber optics and detectors employing them.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,484,369 discloses an apparatus for hemodialysis or artificial kidney with a plurality of blood flow conduits.
"There is a lot more to an A-O modulator than meets the eye," Laser Focus World, July 1991 describes acoustooptics in general.
"Inactivation of Hepatitis Viruses and HIV in Plasma and Plasma Derivatives by Treatment with B-Propiolactone/UV Irradiation," Current Studies in Hematologic Blood Transfusion, No. 56, 1989, pp. 122-127 describes the cold sterilization of plasma with a chemical agent and the photochemical sterilizing effect of ultraviolet radiation.
"In Viro Activation by Ultraviolet Rays of the Human Immunodeficiency Virus Type I Long Terminal Repeat," Vol. 86, Journal of Clinical Investigation, October 1990.
"Medical applications call for selectivity in laser performance," Laser Focus World April 1991, discusses, in general, medical applications of laser technology.
"Induction of Expression of Human Immunodeficiency Virus in a Chronically Infected Promonocytic Cell Line by Ultraviolet Irradiation," Stanley et. al, Vol. 5, Aids Research and Human Retroviruses, 1989, discusses inducing the expression of latent viruses with ultraviolet irradiation.
"Echocardiography," Feigenbaum, 1972, pages 7-11, 26-28, and 90 discuss medical ultrasound instrumentation and methods. Page 8 notes the absorption of ultrasound in blood.
"Ultrasound" ed. by Joyner, 1974, pp. 9-10, 16, 146 discusses medical ultrasound instrumentation.
"Chromatic Structure Implicated in Activation of HIV-1 Gene Expression by Ultraviolet Light," Valerie et. al, 1990, discusses DNA-damaging agents, e.g. ultraviolet light, and its effect on HIV-1 gene expression.
"IEEE Guide for Medical Ultrasound Field Parameter Measurements," Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers, Inc., Jun. 25, 1990 discusses in general hydrophones, radiation force, optics, and ultrasound detection and transmission.